insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
AKM
The (Russian: Модернизированный Автомат Калашникова, modernizirovanny Avtomat Kalashnikova; English: Modernized Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle) is a 7.62mm assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is a common modernized variant of the AK-47 rifle developed in the 1940s. Introduced into service with the Soviet Army in 1959, the AKM is the most ubiquitous variant of the entire AK series of firearms and it has found widespread use with most member states of the former Warsaw Pact and its African and Asian allies as well as being widely exported and produced in many other countries. It was officially replaced in Soviet frontline service by the AK-74 in the late 1970s, but remains in use worldwide. A folding stock variant, known as the AKMS (S – складной, skladnoy; folding) sports an under-folding metal shoulder stock, replacing the AKM's wooden solid stock. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Bomber * Fighter * Militant * Specialist | console = | damage = 100-83.3 | dds = 10" - 100 dmg | ddsh = | dde = 12000" - 80 dmg | mult = | radius = | rof = 600 RPM | range = 10000" | cartridge = 7.62×39mm | magsize = 30 | startammo = 3 5 (CR) 6 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.17s loaded 4.47s unloaded | vrecoil = 2.775-3.225 | lrecoil = 0.75 | rrecoil = 1.00 | center = | spread = 0.22 | sway = | supp = 60% | pen = 10 "750" 12000 "350" | cost = | length = 22 | weight = 2.93 kg | weightpoints = 160/640}} The AKM is an assault rifle featured in Insurgency. It is a powerful rifle that does high damage at range, though it has the slowest rate of fire of any assault rifle. It costs 0 supply points and is the only free of charge primary weapon in the game (with the Makarov and Model 10 being the only other free weapons in the game). Attachments Media 20160520143423_1.jpg|AKM Viewmodel 20160520143431_1.jpg|AKM ADS 20160520143005_1.jpg|AKM Worldmodel AKM.jpg|Default AKM SUPP.jpg|Suppressor AKM PO 4X24.jpg|PO 4x24 AKM FLASH.jpg|Flashlight AKM KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight AKM 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot AKM FLASH GRIP.jpg|Foregrip Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 600 rpm | range = | cartridge = 7.62×39mm | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) 50+1 (Drum) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 715 m/s | ver = 28 | hor = 13 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 365 pp | supply = 3 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The AKM is an assault rifle featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia General * If the AKM has a grip attached it ultimately transforms the AKM into a PM Md. 65. A Romainian assault rifle based on the AKM but with a wooden grip on the lower handguard. Insurgency * Despite its designation in-game, it is modeled after the AKMS. * The AKM has had its animations remain the same throughout the games' life cycle; the AK-74 and AKS-74U were revisited with new animations in later updates. * The AKM is the only primary weapon that costs 0 supply points in the vanilla game without theater modifications.